


Please fuck Christophe.

by Kateli



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Crack, M/M, Potions Accident, kinda dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateli/pseuds/Kateli
Summary: Viktor had a sexy surprise planned for Christophe.They were surprised, alright. But it was Christophe and Phichit who got sexy, while Viktor got stuck with the dogs.





	Please fuck Christophe.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [topcatnikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/topcatnikki/gifts), [shadhahvar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadhahvar/gifts).



> This is for the LLYBB bing #2. The prompts I used in this portion of our work are Magical Realism, Fumes, and Action.
> 
> You can read this on its own or with its companion piece by topcatnikki: [PANDAmonium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279883)

“Hey, Viktor!” Chris called, approaching the park fountain where they had agreed to meet. Viktor’s eyes lit up as they landed on Chris. He pulled a vial from his pocket with a smirk, waving it above his head.

 

At that moment, Makkachin spotted Chris moving toward them and bounded forward excitedly. It happened in slow motion: the leash wrapped around Viktor’s wrist tugged him forward, and the glass vial went flying. It arced through the air before landing with a resounding shatter against the lip of the fountain, dispersing into the bubbling water.

 

“Well, so much for that,” Viktor muttered, now in earshot.

 

“What was that?” Chris asked.

 

“It was a potion that I got from Georgi,” Viktor said, looking forlorn. “Remember I said I had a surprise for you?”

 

Chris briefly ruffled Makkachin’s curls before wrapping his arms around Viktor’s shoulders and whispering into his ear, “Don’t worry, Viktor. We can still have some fun.”

 

Viktor laughed, dropping a kiss on his neck before pulling back and looking down at his dog with concern. She was whining and pulling at the leash in earnest.

 

“Makka, what’s wrong?”

 

“Woah, woah, Vicchan, slow down!”

 

Viktor was bowled over by a man and his dog. It was another poodle, only much smaller than Makkachin. What kind of person lost control of a dog that small? The dogs were jumping on one another, barking playfully, sniffing and licking.

 

“Sorry, I don’t know what came over him, or where that strength came from,” the dog’s owner said, helping Viktor off the ground.

 

Christophe suddenly felt like he had been dropped into a pool of ice-water, his senses on high alert and everything around him coming into sharper focus. The man before him was beautiful. And somehow, Christophe knew that he was smart, funny, and talented, too. He just knew. Time seemed to stand still, the stranger’s hand lingering in Viktor’s, and Christophe had to bite back the urge to growl, to forcibly push them apart. Then the moment passed, the extraordinary man turning from Viktor and back to his dog. His eyes swept past Christophe, but darted back immediately, widening comically. But Christophe couldn’t laugh. It was the most fascinating sight he had ever seen.

 

“That’s okay,” said Viktor. “Makka, c’mon, let’s allow our new friends to be on their way.”

 

Neither Christophe nor the stranger moved, or blinked, or said a word. Christophe wasn’t sure if he was even breathing. The dogs continued to roll around together, nuzzling and licking.

 

“Um, guys?” Viktor asked. Christophe ignored him. Viktor’s confusion was ridiculous. Wasn’t it obvious that Christophe had found the only other person on Earth that mattered? He never wanted to take his eyes off the astounding man before him.

 

“Jack?” the man murmured.

 

“Christophe,” he corrected with a shake of his head.

 

“Er… do you two know each other?” Viktor asked.

 

The leash dropped from the other man’s hand and then they were in each other’s arms, clutching at cotton and breathing heavily.

 

“I guess… I’ll hold your dog’s leash for now…”

 

Christophe ignored Viktor’s trivial comments, instead drawing back to gaze into Phichit’s eyes. Phichit.

 

“Phichit.”

 

The man smiled and tugged Christophe’s head down until their lips were moving together, as if they had been doing this since the dawn of time. It felt practiced and perfect, but also new and exciting. Phichit’s hands migrated into Christophe’s hair, threading into his curls and brushing against the shorter hairs at the back of his head. He keened at the sensation.

 

“Someone’s excited,” Phichit quipped, pulling away. Christophe blushed, and Phichit kissed him on both cheeks. “Mmmm, I love this,” he murmured, running his fingers along the short beard on Christophe’s jaw.

 

“I love you,” Christophe responded, his breath catching. Something was wrong. This was not normal… people didn’t just say things like that to people they had just met. But he  _ was  _ in love with Phichit.

 

“I love you too, Jack.”

 

“Christophe.”

 

“Fuck. Christophe,” Phichit said, sounding frustrated.

 

“Yes, please fuck Christophe,” he groaned, pulling Phichit back into a deeper, more heated kiss.

 

Phichit hummed, licking along Christophe’s bottom lip before sucking it between his teeth and giving a sharp pull. Christophe dropped his mouth open, granting full access. When their tongues touched, he moaned into Phichit’s mouth and canted his hips forward, their hard cocks pressing together.

 

“Oh my  _ god,”  _ Phichit whispered, grinding forward. “We need to get out of here. My apartment is only a couple of blocks away.”

 

“Yes, I need you,” Christophe agreed.

 

Phichit tugged him forward by the wrist, leading him back toward the entrance to the park.

 

“Hey! Your dog!”

 

They turned around to see Viktor getting up from the ground, a leash in each hand and two poodles sniffing one another frantically at his feet.

 

“It’s not my dog! It’s my roommate’s!” Phichit called back, turning to continue on their way.

 

“You can’t just leave your roommate’s dog with a random guy at the park!” Viktor yelled.

 

“Then bring him back to my apartment!” Phichit bit back, getting flustered.

 

Christophe tugged back on Phichit’s hand until he let him catch up so he could wrap his arms around him from behind.

 

“We can’t walk very fast like that,” Phichit observed.

 

“I don’t care,” Christophe murmured into Phichit’s hair. “It felt like I was dying when I wasn’t this close to you.”

 

They walked a few more paces before Christophe gave into his urge to suck on Phichit’s earlobe, which ended up with him pushing Phichit against the nearest tree and sucking a hickey into the base of his neck.

 

“You guys, something weird is going on…” Viktor said from beside them.

 

“Stop judging us!” Phichit growled, craning his neck to glare in Viktor’s direction. Christophe responded by sloppily kissing the frown off his lover’s face.

 

“No, seriously, Chris, look,” Viktor said, pulling Christophe away from the tree.

 

Angry, Christophe shoved Viktor. “Don’t touch me.”

 

“Yeah, don’t touch him!” Phichit echoed from where he was still perched up against the tree.

 

“Chris, everyone in this park is grinding up on one another. All of the dogs. Even the squirrels. I think… I think it was the potion.”

 

“Whatever, Viktor! Phichit and I need to get out of here. He needs to fuck me  _ now.” _

 

He turned back to Phichit, who happily grabbed his hand and started running toward the street. Christophe was content to abide the distance between them if it got them to their destination faster.

 

“The potion was supposed to make  _ you _ want to fuck  _ me!”  _ he heard Viktor yell from behind. The thought of fucking Viktor made his stomach turn. How could he ever do that to Phichit? Betray his trust? Never.

 

They finally made it to the building. Phichit somehow managed to keep his hands steady enough to unlock the front door, and then lead them all up to the second floor where they let themselves into his apartment. Viktor let go of the leashes without bothering to unclip them. The dogs bounded into the living room and snuggled up together on the rug under the coffee table.

 

Phichit pushed Christophe forcibly down the hall and into a bedroom. They collapsed together on the bed, tearing each other’s shirts off and struggling with pants and underwear until they were both gloriously naked, rutting against each other and basking in the skin-on-skin contact.

 

Phichit reached over to the nightstand, keeping his lips on Chris’s neck and shoulder. He shoved a bottle of lube into Christophe’s hand, before wrapping his hand around Christophe’s cock and squeezing.

 

“You’re so big,” Phichit said, and Christophe gasped at the praise, his cock twitching in his excitement.

 

“Don’t get any ideas,” Christophe murmured. “You promised you’d fuck me. Maybe we can switch next time.”

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll give you what you want,” Phichit said, sitting up so that he was straddling Christophe’s legs. “Lube me.”

 

Christophe jumped at the command, leaning forward and squirting some lube into his palm before bringing it to Phichit’s cock. He stroked reverently, in awe of the incredible man in his lap, hard and eager to bury himself in Christophe’s ass. Phichit’s head tilted back with a moan, his hips jerking up into Christophe’s fist. He leaned forward to pepper the graceful length of Phichit’s neck with open-mouthed kisses, nipping his pulse point gently before pulling back and laying down again.

 

“I’m ready.”

 

“What?” Phichit balked. “You’re not prepped yet!”

 

“Fuck me, Phichit,” Christophe said, making intense eye contact. Phichit’s pupils dilated impossible wider. “Don’t hold back. I want it to hurt. I want to feel it for days. Or for the rest of me life. I never want to sit without thinking of– AH!”

 

His desperate babbling was interrupted by Phichit’s cock slamming into him. It was intense pain mixed with the most blissful pleasure. His passage stung, and his entrance felt bruised, breached and stretched without any prep at all. But Christophe’s erection valiantly persevered, and he even felt like he might come any second, the ecstasy of his true love inside of him making it hard to breathe.

 

Phichit set a steady yet brutal pace, murmuring endlessly into Christophe’s ear an onslaught of both filthy and sappy things. Neither one of them lasted long. Phichit unloaded in Christophe’s ass with a final slap of balls against backside, and Christophe followed after with a cry, his fingers and toes curling into the sheets and his vision whiting out.

 

Once Phichit pulled out, Christphe was left with a throbbing pain in his rear end that was only escalated by the feeling of cum slowly trickling past his entrance.

 

Phichit slumped next to him, wrapping his arms around him. “Ooooh, I understand now,” he said with a yawn. “Giacometti.”

 

“Mmhmmmm,” Christophe hummed sleepily. He vaguely thought that they should clean up but he couldn’t move. He didn’t want to move, anyway. This post-orgasmic cuddling was the single greatest thing he had ever experienced. Well, maybe tied with the sex. And with meeting Phichit. And kissing him. And the fact of Phichit’s very existence.

 

“Giacometti, not Jack.”

 

Christophe turned his head to press a kiss to Phichit’s forehead. Exhaustion washed over him.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> While the companion piece reveals that the potion was made for soulmates, you can interpret that as you wish as far as dubcon or not.


End file.
